<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【利艾】Gute Nacht by SouniaHex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426560">【利艾】Gute Nacht</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouniaHex/pseuds/SouniaHex'>SouniaHex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouniaHex/pseuds/SouniaHex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【利艾】Gute Nacht</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾伦19岁的时候他38岁，已经活得比在他手下待过的许多人要长了。19岁虽然仍然说不上是成熟，但利威尔总是提醒自己，他19岁的时候已经杀过人了。而且不只一个，他默默地在心里补充说。因此他让自己学着不要再把对方当成是他监护下的孩子。尽管他比任何人都要来得更为期待艾伦的成长，但当对方真正地长大成为他都认不出来的样子时，他也没有想到自己会对此产生如此复杂的感受。曾经他以为他们俩是互相理解的，艾伦对巨人的仇恨和对墙外世界的向往他都能感同身受，但当艾伦带着继承了的记忆从女王的宫殿中走出时，就好像变了个人一样，他觉得自己再也搞不懂对方脑子里在想什么了。<br/>他孤身一人去了趟马莱，瞒着其他所有人，就如同那时候的艾伦一样，好像他们俩都有些不可告人的秘密，不为人知的使命，只能独自在黑暗中偷偷地摸索前行一般。但利威尔知道，那青年已经不会再把秘密与他分享了，他们已不再是同一战线上的士兵，只有各行前路的份。那一天海上的风浪很大，人们缩在船舱里瑟瑟发抖，有人尿了裤子，有人在歇斯底里地哭泣，还有人跪在颠簸的船板上颤声向不知哪个神明祈祷。利威尔默默地坐着，在等待中暗自思索，葬身于巨人的口中和葬身于风暴席卷的海底哪个更好些。对他来说，死亡好像已经是习以为常的事，比起活着等待那些看不见却知道它们终将来临的东西，此刻在船外黑沉翻滚的海面倒显得更亲切，更实在些。他感到一阵筋疲力竭的呕吐感，不由得伸手紧紧捂住嘴巴。坐船渡海这种体验始终让他无法习惯，他更情愿套着绳索在空中倒吊着飞行旋转。那些是他熟悉的事物，他熟悉的感受，而这些，不管是操着陌生口音的拥挤人群，还是倒灌进来弥漫着又咸又腥味道的海水，都和那变了样子的青年一样，是他必须努力去接受，去适应的新东西。<br/>“忏悔吧！”突然有人站了起来，不顾还在剧烈摇晃的船身，张开了手臂大喊道，“忏悔你们的罪恶，祈求神灵宽恕我们！所有人！要是还想活命的话就赶快忏悔吧！”<br/>“我没有做过任何对不起自己信仰的事！”一个妇人尖叫道，面庞被恐惧扭曲，“是谁！一定是你们之中有谁把恶魔带上了船！”她用染上了仇恨意味的目光扫过船里的每一个人，“把他找出来！把他丢到海里去！只有这样我们才能得救！”<br/>“都给我闭嘴！”坐在利威尔旁边的中年男人突然大声咆哮道，边吼边倏地从大衣口袋里掏出了一把手枪，握着枪把的手指颤抖地在所有在场的人之间游移，“闭嘴……闭嘴！”<br/>人群一瞬间安静了下来，刚才还气势汹汹地喊着要揪出恶魔的人此刻都像漏了气的气球一般迅速地瘪了下去，乖乖举起了双手噤声不语，惊恐万分的眼神围绕着那黑洞洞的枪口打转。利威尔默不作声地看着，只觉得这场面滑稽可笑，像一出低劣的讽刺剧。船只就在这种强压下的沉默中平安无事地靠了岸，众人排着队陆续走下舷梯，默契地彼此闭口不提刚才船上发生的事。利威尔走在最后，用帽檐遮住脸，之前那个持枪的男人就排在他前面，手枪在衣袋里坠出一个模糊的形状。他发现自己的视线无法离开那把枪，该死的对潜在的危险不能不保持警惕的本能。<br/>陆地上也在下着雨，淅沥的雨丝淋湿了他的帽子和外套。他没带伞，准确地说他什么行李都没带，双手空空地就登上了开往马莱的船。他没法向内心承认这是一时头脑发热的冲动，只好试着劝服自己说，这样更像个普通的游客，不容易引人怀疑些。他实在看起来也不像个会背着全部家当来他乡投奔亲眷的人，真要说的话，现在这片大陆上能够认出他的脸来的除了敌人以外有且只有一个，而他不太确定自己是否想和那个人扯上关系。<br/>但他也不打算就这么傻站在码头上淋雨，于是走进了街边的一家咖啡馆，在菜单上琳琅满目的选项间犹豫了一下，点了一杯咖啡。深色的，热乎的液体被装在陶瓷杯中端了上来，又是一样他不习惯的东西，散发着和茶比起来全然不同的苦涩和携带着独特味道的香气。他坐在那里慢慢地啜饮这种陌生的饮料，雨天咖啡馆的人很少，老板娘哼着小调在柜台后悠闲地擦着杯子，他感到自己的神经迟缓地倦怠下来。在这里，在属于敌人的土地上，在一帮或许前一天还在叫嚣着要把他们整个民族赶尽杀绝的人之间，他发现自己竟在漫无目的地放任自己的思绪随意游走，手上还端着一杯已经在不知不觉中喝完了的咖啡。他低头看到凝固的咖啡渍蜿蜒描摹出曲折的纹路，像几缕互相缠结的长发，凌乱地铺陈在洁净的白瓷杯底上。<br/>窗外突然传来了混乱的响动，他像被火烫到似的猛地一惊，抬头望去。雨幕中有人在踉踉跄跄地跑着，衣服被雨淋得湿透，一脚深一脚浅地踩在泥泞的水坑中，看起来随时有可能会摔倒。他敏锐地注意到那人的胳膊上戴着艾尔迪亚人的袖章。<br/>“弥赛亚！弥赛亚就要降临了！”那个人挥舞着双臂，声嘶力竭地喊着，声音在雨里听起来好像是从很远的地方传来的，“我看到他了！被子弹打中了心脏还站立着！那一定就是弥赛亚！”<br/>“瞧啊，”咖啡馆里的人嗤笑着窃窃私语，“恶魔的后裔在呼唤他们的救主呢。”<br/>警卫很快赶来，粗暴地扭住那个家伙的手臂将他带走了。那人被拖走的途中还在拼命地挣扎，后脑上挨了一棍子，立马像断线的木偶般安静地垂下了头，只有蹒跚的脚步还时不时地在湿漉漉的地面上溅起浑浊的水花。利威尔扭过了头不愿再看，艾尔迪亚人擅自跑出隔离区会有什么后果，他是清楚的，像这样一个神志不清的疯子，谁都不会给予任何的怜悯。他突然感到一阵强烈的厌恶，神明，恶魔，弥赛亚，这里的人们好像都非得要相信些什么才能够活下去。他放下杯子，在桌上留了足够多的小费，不顾还完全没有停下来意思的密集的雨势，推开门走了出去。<br/>地面上积了薄薄一层水，湿淋淋地反射着城市里阴沉沉的建筑群。空气里沾满了细密的雨丝，吸入喉咙中感觉冰冷又滑腻，令他不甚自在。还在地下街的时候他恨透了下雨，一下雨他住的房子就无休无止地漏水，墙纸会发霉，地板会泡涨，清扫起来既麻烦费劲又永远也弄不干净。而进了兵团以后，晴天和雨天好像没了区别，一样的训练，一样的战斗，一样的冗长报告和无聊会议。他曾经无数次骑着马从草地上，从森林里，从街道间踏着飞扬的泥水跑过，那时候雨变得不再是种阻碍，甚至往往不再能够进入他的视野或感知。他常常要等到回到房间，脱下湿透的斗篷时才意识到，原来是下雨了。<br/>他手下没有勤务兵，衣服湿了或脏了都是自己清洗，夏天晾在室外，冬天就挂在壁炉前烘干。直到有一天他从女巨人的嘴巴里救下了某个倒霉的家伙，代价是折了一条腿，还被巨人的口水蹭了一身。他嫌脏要把衣服扔掉，那个急着送死的家伙听说后却自告奋勇地跑来要帮他洗。他懒得同小鬼争辩，便直接把衬衫扔到了对方脸上。后来他偶然间瞥见那家伙真的有很认真地在洗他的衣服，跪在地上用肥皂反反复复地刷了好几遍，搓到手掌手背都在冷水中浸得通红。他不经意地说了句不用再洗了，已经够干净了，就看到对方仿佛五雷轰顶一般满面震惊地回过头来，脸上刷的一下涨得比双手还红，如同挂在树上熟透了的果子，因为过于紧张以至于结结巴巴的连话都说不出来。再后来，他没再让那少年替他洗过衣服，倒是偶尔会颇具善心地在对方累到直接睡过去时，把那件万年不变的浅黄色底衫拿去洗了，然后在对方醒过来以后收获一张通红的脸和语无伦次的道歉兼感谢，不过那又是另一回事了。<br/>而现在，他对雨没有什么特殊的感情。他站在街边，出神地盯着地上缓缓流动的水迹，心不在焉地考虑着是不是应该去店里买把伞，否则这样一个人站在雨里未免太引人注目了些。可是还没等他作出结论，便被某些悄然地映在眼里的东西吸引了注意力。<br/>地面上积了水，但那并不仅仅是透明的，纯粹的水，里面还夹杂了丝丝缕缕更鲜艳，更醒目，更令人不安的东西。那东西是红色的，质地比水更厚重，更浓稠，顺着街沿的砖石路缓缓地流淌着。一般人也许不会察觉到，但他只需要一眼便能认出，那是属于人类的血液染出的印迹，辗转盘旋宛如大理石的纹路，而且颜色还相当新鲜，这个人应该才刚刚受伤不久。<br/>他条件反射地竖起全身的警戒，右手握住了藏在衣袋里的小刀，目光追随着血迹流过来的方向望去。红色的印记延伸向几米远处一条阴暗寂静的小巷，他贴着墙移动，脚步无声无息地踩在雨里，在转弯处他先是深深地饮了一口气，然后谨慎而迅疾地投出一道锐利的视线。<br/>地面上躺着一具尸体。<br/>附近残留着少许打斗留下的痕迹，但已经见不到下了杀手的那个人的踪影。利威尔略微地走近了些，探下身去用眼神仔细端详着。死了的是个男人，中等身材，穿着打扮中不知为何透着一股颇有些熟悉的感觉。当他把目光移到男人的脸上时才赫然发现，这正是他之前在船上遇到的那个带枪的人。那男人举着枪朝船上众人咆哮的场面还在利威尔的脑中记忆犹新，而现在已经停止了呼吸，躺在地上不再动弹。利威尔在死尸身边找到了那把手枪，被雨水浸泡着，估计已经不能用了。他有些烦躁地别过了脸，莫名其妙就横死街头的人他在这漫长的一生中看得实在是太多了，诚然无法对一个素不相识的异国人抱持有多少恻隐之心。可是下一秒，直觉深处某样不容忽视的矛盾事实使他猛地瞪大眼睛转回了头。<br/>因为他意识到，地上的这个人根本就没有流血。<br/>男人的身上看不出任何肉眼可见的伤口，除了脖子上套着的一圈青紫的，印着手指形状的深深淤痕。他是被人活活掐死的，并没有受到来自刀、枪或其他武器的袭击，那么血是哪儿来的？<br/>天色渐阴，巷子里过于昏暗了，利威尔只能眯起双眼一边习惯光线一边试图在尸体周围寻找线索。过了一会儿他才看清，血迹并非止步于此，而是一直延伸向望不分明的远方。尽管这里的血量最大颜色也最深，但根据利威尔的经验应该还不足以立即致人于死地。杀了眼前这个男人的人，不管他是谁，想必在与男人的缠斗中受了伤，也许就是来自那把此刻泡在雨里的手枪，然后他设法徒手掐死了男人，捂着伤口逃走了。沿途滴落在地面上的血迹暴露了他的行踪，他显然受伤不轻，被失血标记了的步伐歪歪扭扭的，甚至曾经一度倚靠着墙短暂地休息过片刻，缕缕暗色的血丝渗入了粗糙惨白的水泥墙面中。<br/>思考至此，利威尔本该掉头就走的，发生在别国土地上的杀人事件本就与他无关，如果不是他随之注意到了另一件奇怪的事情的话。<br/>地上的血迹在减少。<br/>并不仅仅是因为被雨水冲走，而是切切实实地在消失，变淡，一秒接一秒地自他的眼皮底下缓慢但确凿地徐徐化为了无行迹的虚空。而且，如果他没有看错的话，那血迹在逐渐蒸发的同时还在冒着浅浅的，带着微弱热度的白汽。<br/>利威尔的心跳顿时变得急促起来，他见过这种现象，简直太熟悉了，每一次那些庞大的身躯缓缓化为蒸汽时，几乎总是同死亡联系在一起。他开始循着血迹，循着那个人曾经步过的脚印向前找去。如果说血液里蕴藏着一个人或善或恶的灵魂，那么脱离了清白无瑕的雨水，在空气中蒸腾而起的亵浊之血便象征着踏上一条寻仇之路，而利威尔就是在沿途跟随它们回到那亲手犯下罪恶的主人的身体里。<br/>血迹最终中断于两个拐角以后一条偏僻的胡同尽头，破旧的楼房边缘藏着一间不起眼的废弃地下室。爬满霉印的木门虚掩着，利威尔停下脚步，屏息聆听，里面若隐若现地传出阵阵薄弱的喘息声和因勉力忍受疼痛而从紧咬的牙齿间发出的嘶哑困顿的低吟。他极轻极慢地推开门，瞬间撞见一个人影猛地朝他扑来，但被他只用一只手便轻易地制住。他扯着那人的头发将还在挣扎着反抗的躯体拽开，借着昏沉的暮色斜眼打量，果不其然地在散乱的长发下看到了那张预想中的脸。<br/>艾伦·耶格尔。<br/>不是他还能是谁？<br/>艾伦显然也认出了他，狂躁摆动的四肢停下了攻击的动作，缓缓地放松下来，抬起头，用干哑的，像是喉咙里掺着沙一般的嗓音低低地喊了一声“兵长”。<br/>利威尔没有回答，只是平静地，淡淡地看着他。艾伦的身上有不止一处枪伤，有些已趋近愈合，有些则还在流着血。其中最严重的是位于胸口的一处，从出血量来看可能直接击中了心脏。空气中充斥着浓郁的铁锈味，随着呼吸溢入利威尔的肺中，让他的吐息也染上了些许咸腥的味道。温热的，粘稠的血淌过他的脚边，有一些在刚才的拉扯中浸到了他的衣服里，渗进了他的指缝间，摸起来湿湿滑滑的。他一松手，艾伦便像失了重心一般直直地倒了下去。<br/>他这才留意到对方左边那条裤管是空的。<br/>艾伦没表现出什么，索性翻了个身坐在了脏兮兮的地板上，当着利威尔的面伸出手解开了沾满灰尘和血迹的衬衫，然后径直将手指捅进了胸前的枪口处。<br/>利威尔皱了皱眉，但没有说话，沉默地盯着艾伦仿佛毫不在乎一般粗暴地在自己的血肉里转动翻搅，寻找那颗牢牢地嵌在心脏深处的子弹。浑浊的，浓厚的血沿着他的手腕一滴一滴地滚落到地面上，与尘土，木屑，脏污的积水，剥落的墙皮，以及先前从同一具身体中流出的，已然开始逐渐挥发的血迹混融在一起。利威尔注视着他艰难地抠啊，挖啊，但就是没法把那颗深埋在胸腔里的金属弄出来。有好几次他似乎都已经碰到了子弹光滑圆润的外壳，可是沾满血的指尖太滑，枪伤导致的失血又让他无法很好地控制自己的动作，稍一用力便又脱了手。过了一会儿他终于放弃，抬起一张脱力的，浸满冷汗的脸，朝利威尔露出一个认输的苦笑。<br/>“您既然来了，就帮帮我吧。”他喃喃地，几乎像是不抱希望般地说。<br/>利威尔走上前去，掏出口袋里的小刀，面无表情地，不带任何犹豫地插进那正在浓烈地涌着血，因对方之前毫无章法的胡乱折腾而撕裂得更开的伤口中，只一下就干净利落地将子弹挑了出来。随着金属撞击地面的“当啷”一声，他听见艾伦从喉咙中倒抽了一口冷气。<br/>原来你还会感觉到痛，他默默地在心里想。<br/>一时间谁都没有再出声，只有艾伦小口小口地浅浅喘气的声响低低地回荡在空旷，贫乏的室内。<br/>然后利威尔开口了。<br/>“外面那个男人是怎么回事？”他冷冷地问。<br/>“他想和我谈生意，没谈成，就开枪了。”艾伦耸耸肩，漫不经心地回答道，“可能因为发现了我是‘恶魔’吧。”<br/>“你被人看到了，”利威尔的声音冷冽得像冰，既是提醒，又是带着威胁的警告，“有人在大街上喊，说你是弥赛亚。”<br/>“啊，那个人，”艾伦却还是那副不以为意的样子，“我认识他，和我住在同一间医院，他是个疯子，没人会相信他的话的。”<br/>利威尔感到有点恼火，对方这种如此随便的行事态度令他不悦，差点就要一脚上去了，但他抑止住了自己，绷紧了嘴唇一句话也没有说。也没什么可说的了，他心想，艾伦早就不再服从他的管教了，不管是施加在身体上的暴力，还是诉诸于言语的规训，哪怕现在把对方砍断了四肢强行带回岛上关起来，恐怕那家伙也不会乖乖听话吧。因而他只是静静地，不动声色地站着，像一堵沉默而坚硬的墙壁，神情冷峻地睨视着那满身狼狈却依旧漠然处之的青年。大概是因为取出了子弹的缘故，艾伦身上伤口再生的速度变得快了些，污浊的深色血迹也开始从地上，衬衫上和他的指尖上蒸发消逝。他看着，默默地计算着，觉得自己是时候该离开了，他已经在这里待得太久，这片陌生的土地和眼前这个看起来无比陌生的人都让他感到不自在，他不惜向高层隐瞒行踪来到马莱不是为了观赏艾伦这副欠揍的惨样的，但是他刚刚转过身，就听到了艾伦的声音。<br/>利威尔惊诧地回头，以为自己听错了，甚至一度怀疑自己终于也不正常了，这一次他没能控制住惊愕的神情，几乎是瞠然地望向那个在这种时候向他发出这种匪夷所思的邀请的人。但作为始作俑者的艾伦脸上却没有露出什么受到波澜的表情，只是用不知道什么时候已经恢复足了的力气拄着拐杖从地面上站了起来，慢慢地，一瘸一拐地朝他走来，用仿佛只是在某一个祥和的日子里问他要不要来杯茶一般的平淡语气把刚才的话又重复了一遍。<br/>“做吗？”艾伦说，微微地将上半身向前倾，让更多身体的重量落在那根支撑着他的断腿的拐杖上。<br/>“你疯了？”利威尔用震怒的眼神瞪着他。<br/>可是艾伦看起来不像是在开玩笑，他那现在只剩了一只的眼睛里没有戏谑也没有疯癫，只有宛如夕阳下河水一般的平静和坦然，还有，假如可以这么形容的话，那么一点点微小的，渺茫的，同时却又那么真实，那么深切的悲伤。<br/>“也许是最后一次了也说不定。”艾伦低低地说，声音很轻，好像不是为了动摇他，而只是在喃喃自语一般。<br/>他不知道艾伦的脸，艾伦的话到底对他产生了什么魔力，反应过来的时候已经把那人压在了身下。简直太荒唐了，他想，这间可笑的屋子里甚至连张像样的床也没有，只有一个木头朽了将近一半的，摇摇欲坠的板条箱，而他此前从来不知道自己竟会有兴趣操一个残废的人。但就是在这样的情境，这样的场合下，他竟然也爆发出了强烈的欲望。他把艾伦仰身按在木板箱上，对方很顺从地配合着他脱下衣服，分开了双腿。他在血一样的落日残晖中伸开五指去找艾伦胸前的伤口，那里已经摸不到任何疤痕或血水了，都消失了，什么都没有了，就像在大雨后被冲刷得干干净净的街道，没有人会知道曾经在那里发生过什么。他看见艾伦的眼睛在夕日照射下呈现出一种深秋时候落叶般的颜色，利威尔熟悉那些落叶，它们总是那么的脆弱不堪，会轻易地被风吹起，也会在人的鞋底踩上去时挣扎着发出窸窸窣窣的破碎声。他想象着艾伦在捣碎自己的另一只眼时，那晶莹的眼球是不是也会发出那种斑驳清脆，不堪重负的碎裂声。仿佛为了验证他的猜想般，艾伦系在左眼处的绷带散了，露出底下那漆黑空洞的眼窝，如同一口深得望不见底的黑沉沉的枯井，毫不留情地吞没了所有的光。他轻轻地把手覆上去，隔着虚空做了个抚摸的动作。<br/>“这里，”他哑着声问，“还能再长出来吗？”<br/>“能啊，”艾伦用一副满不在乎的语气说，“不过要是现在让它长出来的话，等下就又得重新想个法子弄烂它了。”<br/>他被艾伦的回答成功地再一次激起了怒火，于是用力掰开对方的腿，没有扩张也没有前戏地就这么直接插了进去。手下肌肉的骤缩让他确信艾伦也和他一样痛得不轻，但那青年愣是咬紧了牙没有叫出声来，甚至没有反射性地往后躲一下身子，只有生理性的泪水缓缓地在眼里凝成一汪浅浅的颤动的光。他感到狭小的甬道里渐渐地浸入了血，大概是穴口被撕裂了，里面很烫，很紧，肠壁拥挤着收缩着拼命抗拒异物凶暴的进犯。他有点后悔了，动了动腰打算要拔出来。就算是教训也已经足够了，他想，但艾伦猛地伸手抓住了他的胳膊，用力之大差点让他一瞬间本能地要作出反击，以为对方想杀了他。<br/>“怎么不继续了？”艾伦喘着气说，扬起脸，企图冲他露出一个带有挑衅意味的笑容，但可惜被牵拉到下身的疼痛扭曲了表情，还未笑到一半便禁不住痛苦地皱起了眉。<br/>利威尔看着他，几乎想要无奈地叹气。明明已经疼得连牙都快咬不住了，还是要这样逞强吗？他甩了甩手臂示意艾伦放开他，但对方却抿着唇抓得更紧了，眼神里大有如果他敢退出去就真的要扑上来同他拼命的态势。于是利威尔在这股子不把他俩都烧成灰烬不肯罢休的疯劲面前妥协了，他抬起另一只手掐着膝弯把对方那条尚还完整的腿抬高，架在了自己的肩膀上，让股间那个隐秘的小口更赤裸，更没羞没臊地张开，然后深吸了一口气，扶着自己的东西狠厉决绝地撞了进去。<br/>有温热的液体适时地润滑了他的入侵和推进，是分泌出的肠液还是更多的血，利威尔已经分辨不清了。但艾伦的情况看起来比刚才好了一点，不再需要咬着牙关忍痛，甚至前面的性器也出现了些许抬头的趋势。他不知道艾伦是如何在这样强暴一般的性爱中还能体会到快感的，他印象里那个青涩的少年并没有表现出过任何受虐狂的倾向。他低头去看那截裸露出来的断腿，肢节末端皱缩内陷的皮肤，在越来越激烈的抽送中以一个怪异的姿势支楞着，却还在努力地向外伸展，拉扯颤抖着迎合他的撞击。他突然觉得这一切都荒谬至极，在四处都可能潜伏着危险的敌国土地上，在这样一间按照他以往的洁癖标准来说连踏都不会愿意踏入的破烂屋子里，他居然在和艾伦做着这种下三滥的事情，而对方看起来甚至还很享受。艾伦闭着眼，手指撕扯着自己被汗水浸透的凌乱的头发，嘴里无声地叫喊着。他突然产生了一个可怕的想法，艾伦待在这里的期间是不是遭遇过不止一次这样的事，是不是有不止一个男人也曾经这么毫不怜惜地践踏蹂躏，像物品一样使用过他的身体，以至于他面对如此粗暴的交合和侵犯都能像个婊子一样殷勤地扭腰奉迎，甚至连未受爱抚的阴茎也能只通过后面吞吐的动作就浪荡地勃起，渴切地吐着淫腻的水。或许现在在那青年眼里，他只不过是又一个为了满足一己私欲的施暴者，又一个“谈生意”的对象，那让他感到愤怒，愤怒的同时竟又掺杂着一丝无法用言语解释的惶恐，于是他伸手掰过艾伦在快感中沉沦的脸，强迫对方的注意力转到他的身上来。<br/>“喂，”利威尔说，声音粗哑得令他自己都不敢相信，好像他才是那个刚刚中了枪流着血的人，“睁开眼睛看看清楚我是谁。”<br/>“我知道啊，我当然知道，”艾伦睁开眼，他的目光是清明的，纯粹得不含一丝杂质，像冬日的阳光穿过透明的玻璃，一如他十五岁时那样，“您呢，您还记得我是谁吗？”<br/>利威尔没有作答，只是沉默地加快了抽插的速度。</p><p>他们从黄昏将息做到夜幕低垂，做到地上的水渍都干透。中途有一次，他把艾伦抵在墙上干，对方用那唯一的一条腿岌岌可危地撑着地面，在他凶狠的撞击下不断颤抖，脚趾都快被顶得离地，看起来甚是辛苦，而他的反应则是突然地将那条仅剩的腿猛地一把扛了起来，像举起一个不满十岁的孩童那样一下子抬起了艾伦的身体，让对方整个人的体重顿时完全悬空地挂在了体内唯一的支点上。艾伦倏地发出一声惊叫，双手本能地环住了他的脖子，脚尖绷紧，腰部的肌肉惊颤着剧烈收缩。利威尔抱着他上下颠动了几下，艾伦便禁不住地向后仰起脸，翻着白眼射到了自己的下巴上，在汗水，眼泪与唾液的混合物中又添加了一层白而浓稠的污浊。他把还在高潮中战栗的年轻躯体放到地上，凑上去吻青年胡乱地吐着尖叫的唇，重新进入到那滚烫痉挛的内里，在那极尽柔软与脆弱的最深处释放出自己的精液。等到月光从高悬的窗子里淡淡地照进来时，两人才终于做到尽致的累极，双双躺在肮脏的地板上就这么睡了过去。青年睡着时，后穴随着呼吸的起伏微微地张合，缓缓地吐出一股股浑浊温润的液体，像眼泪，像融化的雪，像燃尽的烛蜡，像还没有来得及长大就被迫夭折了的幼小胚胎。它们带着从两个人的体内汲来的热量，静静地，悄无声息地流淌到利威尔垫在他身下的衣服上，在静谧的夜里逐渐地失去了原本的温度，变得冰凉，变得干涸，在空气中缓慢而无法回头地渐渐枯竭，直到再也找不到原本亲密的痕迹，就像那些曾经看上去令人刺痛地触目惊心而最终依然消失得无影无踪的血迹一样。</p><p>利威尔被清晨的阳光刺醒时，艾伦已经起来了，重新穿上了那些脏污破旧的衣物，裤腿系了结，遮住左眼的绷带在脑后扎紧。他坐在蒙满灰尘的窗户下，昏暗的，没有被低垂的阳光照到的阴影里，双手搭在竖起的拐杖上，好像已经一个人在那里坐了很久很久。听到利威尔的声音他转过头，脸上已然恢复了之前那副淡薄漠然的表情，看不出与前一晚那放纵激狂的同一个人有任何相似之处。他用遥远的，幽邃的眼神深深地，久久地望着利威尔，仿佛整整几个世纪以来人间的兴衰和悲欢都聚结在了他的眼里，而他此刻正透过这块凝固了历史长河的琥珀注视着面前昔日的长官。但就在利威尔以为自己能从这沉默的目光中读出些什么别样的含义时，艾伦却又将视线移了开去。<br/>“七点会有一班轮渡。”他张开口，只说了这么一句。<br/>利威尔站起身，整理了一下自己的衣着，抬头从室外阳光的角度中估算出了时间。艾伦没有表现出要同他一道离开的意思，只是用目光无言而紧密地跟随着他的一举一动，那眼神不像在挽留，反倒像是早已预感到了他注定要离去。利威尔朝门口走了几步，想了想，还是转过身，从口袋里掏出一块尚还干净的手帕，隔着半个房间扔到了对方的脸上。<br/>“擦擦你自己，”他厉声说，“脏死了。”<br/>然后他走了，没有再回过头。</p><p>他最后一次见到艾伦是在战场上，在尸骸堆成的群山间，他亲手将刀刃插进了那青年的胸膛，眼见着血浸透衬衣，染湿外套，红的颜色洇进身下的土地里。<br/>他是年长者，他本该为对方担负起山河大海，抵挡刀枪剑刺，但可惜他不够强，而那本该受保护的人又太过倔强。到头来，艾伦·耶格尔毕竟不能够被拯救，也不需要被拯救，任何想要束缚住那头野兽的努力都被证明是徒劳。他不禁怀疑自己迄今为止所做的一切是否全无意义，直到他听见身下传来轻轻的，呓语一般的声音。<br/>“谢谢您。”艾伦说，他的嗓音里浸了血，锋利的刀片刺穿了他的肺，血混合着空气涌进了他的喉咙，但他的脸上却挂着满足的，不留遗憾的表情，仿佛今生今世所有的愿望都已经得到了偿清一般。<br/>“道谢留给其他人吧，”利威尔回答，清冷的风拂过他的头发和他握着刀柄的，残缺的右手，将他的声音吹散成为大气中细小的颗粒，“我不需要。”<br/>但他知道不会还有别的人能来得及听到这最后的一句话了，丧失了力量的凡人不再能够拥有那么多弥留之际的时间。他低下头，发现从艾伦胸前的衣袋里隐约地漏出了一方白色的手帕，他伸手拣起，恍惚地认出这正是自己当年在马莱那间破旧的地下室里丢给对方的那块。曾经贴在青年心口位置的手帕上现在沾满了浓密厚重的血，随着时间流逝逐渐地加深蔓延，在纯白的布料上染出各种不规整的形状。他盯着它看了好久好久，血迹也没有要消失的迹象，于是他便明白，艾伦·耶格尔是真的死了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>